


Doppelganger

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 他当真惊讶自己竟成了这种恶俗桥段的主演——绝望的丈夫试图通过角色扮演来挽救失败的婚姻，说实话，现如今就连拍戏也不稀罕拿它做噱头了。





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> 双人类设定，包含异装要素，总而言之是一个奇奇怪怪的故事。

对于康斯坦斯与奈因斯的关系，若不是听起来确实太荒唐，盖文·里德早该起疑心。瞧啊，那多奇怪！快要离异的家伙恰好正对一个模样酷肖原配的情妇着魔……蠢透了，他怎会没猜到两者本是同一人？

关闭水阀，发笑的冲动在盖文的喉咙里爆炸。他当真惊讶自己竟成了这种恶俗桥段的主演——绝望的丈夫试图通过角色扮演来挽救失败的婚姻，说实话，现如今就连拍戏也不稀罕拿它做噱头了。

浴灯暖黄的光烤得他又要冒汗。他走出卫生间，擦着湿发返回套房的卧室。凉飕飕的夜风钻入窗缝，吹到仍带潮气的身上，就好像有无数双失温的手正摩挲肌肤。盖文打了个冷颤，躺进凌乱的床铺，去用亲吻捕捉黑暗之中蜷缩的另一具胴体。赤条条的情人，康斯坦斯，他永远甜蜜的小女孩儿睡眼昏沉，却依然下意识驯顺地配合，张开牙关任凭唇舌被掠夺。夹杂着啜泣的鼻音和啧啧的口水声粘稠地交缠，他们越贴越近，欲望死灰复燃。

盖文婚外的恋人是谜团的代名词，她仿佛一场春梦，在每晚无预兆地露面，又趁凌晨悄悄不见，留存的痕迹仅有变干硬的精斑。说是她，可谁都能看出康斯坦斯穿了裙装也浑不似女人，尽管她的确美丽且青春。康斯坦斯的美纯粹是男子英俊式的美——躯壳牡鹿般高挑健壮，肌肉饱满，线条流畅，好一尊由人的子宫所孕育的活圣像。盖文热衷于膜拜她，依托性去膜拜她裹着蕾丝内衣的、鼓鼓的胸脯以及臀部，膜拜苍白修长的四肢和手足，膜拜她胯间昂扬的阴茎。任何不跟奈因斯同床异梦的时候，盖文全沉浸在与康斯坦斯的交媾中。她是那样敏感得惹人爱怜的娼妇，靠着被吸吮的乳头、脚趾就能登至高潮，视羞耻或理智若无物。哪怕明目张胆地在酒店走廊内行乐，她也照旧坦坦荡荡、淫态毕露，尽管叫旁人看她湿淋淋的大腿上吊袜带勒成的、指肚掐的、猛力撞出的一片片红印子。

而奈因斯，盖文合法的丈夫奈因斯呢？除却康斯坦斯一样的标致肉身，他倒几乎是前者的相反面，镇静且克制。假使可以把他操弄到崩溃失禁的地步，再瞧他的眼睛，单薄的泪水之下，灰蓝虹膜里的冰层仍然坚固。曾经盖文只觉得他是不为色欲所动的铁“处子”，但现在他知道，康斯坦斯同他是一体两面。自纯洁中分裂的、异常的放荡，由疯狂绝望的伴侣的肋骨幻化成的情人……盖文埋在康斯坦斯炽热的肠道里射了精，抬手抚摸着对方汗津津、乱糟糟的卷发，用唇珠依次磨蹭他星星点点的小痣。怜悯似的爱逐渐升腾，连连膨大，令他从未如此剧烈地渴望拥抱他们，拥抱奈因斯。

名为“康斯坦斯”的花招终于成功了。某个工作日的中午，他们一齐躲入盥洗室，久违地热切做爱。盖文舔咬着奈因斯战栗的肩膀，挺腰摆胯，去捣撞他烂熟透湿的孔洞，让勃发的性器拉扯肿胀鲜艳的穴口和油亮亮的内壁。两瓣臀丘被挤压得变形，染有煽情的、红或青紫的瘀痕，随抽插的节律果冻似地摇摇晃晃。一种不可思议的迷人感觉震撼着盖文。他揽住丈夫，趴在他光洁的、冰雕雪塑般的脊背上，抓揉掌心里这一团柔软的乳房。微弱的喘息从鼻腔溜进他的耳朵，引他来观察奈因斯漂亮的脸庞。过往错失的细节一下子无遗漏地呈现。盖文瞧见他因为疼痛及欢愉皱起的眉毛，瞧见涣散的蓝眼睛、颧骨处蔓延的情潮，瞧见不自禁张开的嘴唇，还有探出的舌面。奈因斯真切地陷到了欲望中，脖颈弯曲，凸起的颈椎骨像一道新月，腿根颤搐，手指痉挛，难耐地刮挠着门板。他在身后的男人灌满自己的小腹时攀至顶峰，射得快而凶猛。盖文一边密密匝匝地反复吻他，一边想，康斯坦斯将他完整。

他们仿佛不知餍足的兽类，在返家后继续纠缠。奈因斯裹着西服外套以及被推到胸膛上方的黑色高领衫，仅脱掉了下半身的蔽体物，甚至还都保留有袜子和锃亮的皮鞋。盖文架起他的腿，干脆地冲刺入汁液泛滥的肉窟。层叠的、致密的腔壁又饥又渴，蠕动着吮吸阳具，压榨出无穷的快乐。他亢奋极了，血烧得滚烫，像岩浆一样朝头颅扩散、奔涌，害他目光所及之处满是白茫茫的噪点，耳蜗与枕骨部位嗡嗡作响。奈因斯则更是理智全无，喘息声如同阴沉的风暴般沉重，眼眶红彤彤一片，鼻水涎水把抹得下巴晶亮。他差不多被盖文整个对折，剧烈发抖的膝盖抵住肩膀，指头神经质地揪紧床单，关节因过度用力而泛白，不停讲“求你，再来”。近乎天真童稚的茫然失措笼罩他表情十足淫乱的脸，那种矛盾的美丽诱使俯身啃咬他的喉结的男人联想到康斯坦斯，他的小月亮，回忆起他们第一次做爱时，潜伏在她的老练中的、显然的青涩味儿。康斯坦斯也是奈因斯啊。他怎么能够将她从自己的丈夫里分割出来，再残忍地毁灭？

于是盖文仍旧迷恋这双重的生活游戏，既当了好丈夫，又要当好情人。他照例假借外勤的由头幽会康斯坦斯。某夜，他应邀到酒店与她见面。才刚一开门，康斯坦斯就亲昵地环住他的脖子，吻他，领他进卧室去。飘飘然的迷醉感令盖文的肢体发烫发酥。他拥抱她，带她栽倒在床铺，却紧接着立即弹起——

有别的人正躺着！赤裸的他，盖文·里德正躺着……

到底是谁疯了？盖文开始惶恐，脸唰地褪净颜色，想原来竟是我吗，崩溃成两半的人？他精神恍惚地折返床边，单膝跪上去，伸出颤着的手触碰“自己”。鼻梁处的疤痕、仿佛总在轻蔑地微笑的嘴角、下颌的胡茬……一切都证明那无可能不是他本人。在这时，康斯坦斯白蛇似地凑过来亲吻他们，湿漉漉、红艳艳的舌尖从一个他的唇瓣舔至另一个他的唇瓣。

整间屋子好像被丢进了搅拌机，再加以吗啡、可卡因、致幻剂做作料，旋转着逐渐粉碎。盖文觉得有谁在隔着卫衣缓缓抚摸他的背，听见熟悉的嗓音低声呼唤他的名字。他毛骨悚然，猛地回头。

映入他视野的是奈因斯两只灰蓝色的眼。

END


End file.
